Blood in the forest
by x beautifully broken x
Summary: Feyre goes out hunting just as Lucien tells her too, but what she doesn't expect is another fae that isn't Tamling to rescue her. She is rescued by a mysterious fae, that gives her advice on her High Lord. This fae, is something else and Feyre is determined to figure out what.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. So this is a favourite book of mine. So I think I'll have a lot of fun writing this story. It will be updated at least once a week on good weeks it will be updated twice. I hope everyone enjoys this little snippet there is lots more to come if you believe in me and my updating skills.**

 **A SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO JOURNEY TO NEVERLAND! She has been my motivation, role model and everything. This is for her** **Thanks for coming on this journey with me, it means the world. My beta, my friend and motivation. Lots of love. This one's for you.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Gwyllion and the way the story will go.**

 **Without further adue, the prologue. R &R's are appreiciated **

Prologue:

A long time ago in the Spring Court, both the Lord and Lady were happy with their sons. But one day, there came a surprise. The Lady was pregnant. The Lord was overjoyed. Nine months later, a beautiful baby girl was born. The Lord named his baby girl, hair as gold as the sun and eyes green like the grass with pink tints like the spring flowers. The lord was beyond happy. His court was the first to ever have a daughter to be born to the Lords and Ladies of the Nine courts. He decided to host a huge birthday party for his daughter. Every lord and lady from the Nine courts came, and bestowed gifts on the daughter. Powers from each court, making this baby girl one of the strongest faeries to ever live. The Lord was proud of his daughter and over saw everything from training and suitors. Suitors. He attempted to marry his daughter off, but she refused. Again and again. He got angry with her and told she had to pick one or death would reign upon her. She struck back at her father and that very night, she left the court forever. Her father was heartbroken and never the same. The only assumed person to know his missing daughters' whereabouts was a brother, she trusted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm glad you are all intrigued with just the prologue! So I've decided that I couldn't wait much longer and update Chapter 1. Lots of things will be coming in the future, yay so exciting!**

 **Once again a very special thanks to Journey to Neverland, she once again has inspired me to continue this story even when I thought my idea sucked. Lots of love.**

 **Special thanks to Teddy and Lysnley for reviewing. Hopefully I can impress you and you guys will enjoy the story**

 **This chapter is dedicated to the three of you**

 **DISCLAIMER: I owe nothing but Gwyllion and the story line**

 **Without holding you all back, chapter one. Please R &R I love hearing your suggestions **

Chapter 1:

 _Western woods. Grove of young birch trees. Slaughtered chicken. Double-loop snare. Close to running water._

Lucien, I decided as I crept up to the faerie in the birch glen, really, truly wanted me dead.

I hadn't known what to expect as I entered the ring of white trees- tall and straight as pillars- but it was not as tall, thin veiled figure in dark tattered robes. Its hunched back facing me, I could count the hard knobs of its spine poking through the thin fabric. Spindly, scabby gray arms clawed at the snare with yellowed, cracked fingernails.

 _Run,_ some primal, intrinsically human part of me whispered. Begged. _Run and run and never look back._

But I kept my arrow loosely nocked. I said quietly, "Are you one of the Suriel?"

The faerie went rigid. And sniffed. Once. Twice.

Then slowly, it turned to me, the dark veil draped over its bald head blowing in the phantom breeze.

A face that looked like it had been crafted from dried weather-wore bone, its skin either forgotten or discarded, a lipless mouth and too-long teeth held by blackened gums, slitted holes for nostrils, and eyes… eyes that were nothing more than swirling pits of milky white- the white of death, the white of sickness, the white of clean-picked corpses.

Peeking above the ragged neck of its dark robes was a body of veins and bones, as dried and solid and horrific as the texture of its face. It let go of the snare, and its too-long fingers clicked against each other as it studied me.

"Human." It said and its voice was at once one and many, old and young and beautiful and grotesque. My bowels turned watery. "Did you set this clever, wicked trap for me?" 

"Are you one of the Suriel?" I asked again. , my words scarcely more than a ragged breath.

"Indeed I am." _Click, click, click,_ went its fingers against each other, one for each word.

"Then the trap is for you," I managed. _Run, run, run._

It remained sitting, its bare, gnarled feet caught in my snares. "I have not seen a human woman for an age. Come closer so I might look upon my captor."

I did no such thing.

It let out a huffing awful laugh. "And which of my brethren betrayed my secrets to you?"

"None of them My mother told me stories of you."

"Lies-"

" **She is not lying!" A booming voice called out.**

Feyre spun around looking for where the voice came from. She looked in the trees but saw nothing. She turned back to the Suriel, who seemed to be searching for a way to free himself, in a hurry.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Not someone you want to meet, human." It barked out.

"Why not?" She asked.

"You'll meet death with that Faerie Lady." It said quickly.

"It's a girl?" She asked.

"Yes I'm a girl." A voice said again, closer than before.

Feyre spun around to come face to face, with a girl, not much taller then her. Blond hair, green eyes with tints of pink in them. _Amazing_ , she though. _Another hunter, that may very just kill the both of us._

"Are you a Suriel too?" She asked slowly.

Both the Suriel and the girl laughed.

"Her?" the Suriel asked.

"Me?" She asked laughing.

Her laugh was like music, light and carefree. What was this girl?

"My name is Gwyllion." She said, like she could read minds.

The Suriel stopped laughing. Gwyllion looked over, and flipped her hand up, the snare letting it go.

"Begone." She said to the Suriel.

The Suriel nodded and bolted off.

"How did you-?" she asked. "Wait I needed him!"

"To give answers you can receive from your host?" Gwyllion asked crossing her arms.

"What do you know of Tamlin?" Feyre asked.

"More than you will find out with the Suriel." She said.


End file.
